jcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Local and Global World Studies
Globalization What is globalization? ''' * Globalization is about growing connections between countries on a global scale. * The growth of free markets and free trade. * International communication * movement of people * sharing cultures and customs * world-wide transfer of manpower, goods, capital and information '''Good Points * Globalization is a good phenomenon because we can trade some products freely. * Globalization promotes specialization which means individual countries become experts in certain goods that they are best at producing and exchange them with other countries. * Globalization gives us more choices of goods and services. With more competitors to fight over market share, each company has to constantly improve their goods or services or create more value for their customers. This means products with better quality and sometimes lower prices. * Globalization creates competition which keeps cost down. * Globalization makes an international marriage. The countries become interdependent politically and economically therefore it helps many countries maintain the peace between the countries. *Globalization will improve countries' political links to each other, which results in understanding of each other and helping the economical, social and cultural growth in the countries. *The influence of other cultures as a result of globalization is a positive thing. Bad Points ''' * Globalization is a kind of exploitation (exploitation of poor workers and child labor in developing countries) * Critics argue that globalization is a form of bullying. * Mass production by big companies causes undercutting: Selling their products at much lower price makes local businesses unable to compete with them. * Cultural erosion: The adoption of foreign cultures inevitably leads to a loss of national identity. * We could lose our own culture because of Globalization. * Deteriorating security might happen. * People might be infected by new viruses which come from other countries. * Environmental destruction may happen by accepting immigration; it causes overpopulation in the nation. * Globalization promotes unfairness between developing countries and developed countries. *Globalization results in undercutting local companies where they can't produce a lot; therefore, it drives them out of business. *Globalization further widens the gap between the rich and the poor. *Globalization can lead to a "brain drain". "For developing countries, the reduced cost of movement across borders to access jobs or education (...) can also lead to a “brain drain,” as the best minds and most educated leave their country for greater opportunities or rewards elsewhere." *Some areas or the earth are still suffering on the terrorism (from the Middle East), poverty and famine ( mostly Africa or in Communism country because of the policy failure), religion or ideology (between close countries) or dictatorship(N.Korea,Sudan,Cuba). Globalization is not the solution of all of them now. *The globalization will be used as a weapon to control the society by the elite groups. Also they used it as a reason to reduce the right of workers. '''Other useful information In Class " 'Shaking hands on free trade' by realism in the Local and Global World studies Ⅱ (David's Class) " the picture was not looking really fair for every class of social constituent members. Quotes “Every exploitative relationship begins with an initial inequality that makes the taking advantage possible. In exploitative relationship the rich get richer and the poor fall further behind. “- Robert Mayer Images Is Globalization a myth? People who believe in globalization... # Rapid Economic transformation: it is no longer controlled by countries but by major companies. # Communication - the way we communicate and social groups have changed ( you can easily reach people around the world.) # Global Culture - urban areas look the same around the world. # Time and Space - our perceptions of the speed of our lives and the distance between us have changed # Global Polity - traditionally, we support our country, but our perceptions of identity have changed, thinking about other countries as well. # Think globally and act locally- is used for a variety of different meanings. For example, in planning, business and education. However, in most cases, it is used in the context of climate change. # Risk Culture - not only one nation but the world is under threat from terrorism, nuclear bomb and so on. People who believe it is a myth... # Globalization is just another word for capitalism # No historical depth - it is difficult to describe trends while they are happening. # International Economy? - in some countries, there are more rules and laws that protect their own countries from "free" trade compared to the old days which were more free. # National companies are trading internationally # Uneven effects - globalization has influence only on developed countries. # New Imperialism - globalization is about imposing Western values upon other countries with different cultures and values. links http://www.mrglobalization.com/globalisation/252-globalization--origin-of-the-word https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xPD477FuqtY Political Theories The three main theories # Realism # Liberalism # Marxist Theory Realism * The most dominant theory which has a long tradition in European politics. * The theory emerged after WWII as a response to idealism. * The state needed complete authority for defense. States are greedy an only represent, so violence was sometimes necessary to keep stabilize power inevitable. * Humans are naturally selfish and violent * "The ends (results) justify the means (action)" * It was expanded on by Machiavelli in The Prince, T''homas Hobbes, Spinoza, and Jean-Jacques Rousseau. *According to Rousseau, Man is born free, but he is everywhere in chains. '''Key Points' * The state is important. * Politicians have to calculate what is the best for the states. * The environment around the state is dangerous. * No universal moral principles - it changes depends on time, place, people and context. Realism - statism * The government is legitimate: we vote to choose our own leaders therefore we respect their authority and decision making. * International politics is anarchic which means no central government. * Leader have the rights to go to war-we voted for them. Realism - survival # States sometime disappear because of the aggression of the other states. # States should care of their own safety. # They do this by building armies and forming alliances. (Balanced Power) Liberalism * It believes that humans are rational beings. * However, it opposes idealism. * Its core ideals stress individualism, human rights, universality, freedom from authority, right to be treated equally under the protection of law and duty to respect and treat others as “ethical subjects” as well as freedom for social action. One particular brand of liberalism, which is known as liberal institutionalism came into prominence after the First World War was the establishment of the League of Nations. * According to Stanley Hoffmann, the essence of Liberalism is self-restraint, compromise, moderation and peace * According to Bentham, It is the greatest good to the greatest number of people which is the measure of right and wrong.(utilitarianism) Liberalism and WWII After WWI was ended, the League of Nations was established as a response to the proposal laid out by the idealistic U.S. President, Woodrow Wilson. However, the League of Nations was a failure by those reasons: * the United States never joined * Other members went to war * The organization virtually had no power: it could not prevent conflicts such as Abyssinia, Manchuria crisis and the Rhineland. As the world witnessed the horror of WWII, the popularity of Liberalism declined, and neo-liberalism emerged * Neo-liberalism →　liberalism + realism(anarchic international orders, but cooperation possible )+promoting free trade * the modern liberalism is the promoter of globalization * It loves huge companies and prefers less power on the government. Marxist theory * Nature of society is unfair; rich people get more rich by hard work of poor people. * Society has always had struggles between different classes. Marxist viewed society as being separated by class. * History was believed to be largely determined by the struggle between the ruling classes and the oppressed classes, which had conflicting interests. If workers could overthrow capitalism, they would be able to build a socialist society in which social classes will still exist but for the first time in human history - the ruling class would be the majority of the population. * The manifestation of Marxist is to let the workers emancipate themselves from the bourgeoisie. *Karl Heinrich Marx and Friedrich Engels create this theory based on their ideology. *Marx did not support religion as it deprives us of our aspirations and ideals to change the society and makes us accept the way the society is. *Globalization is a weapon used by elite groups by reducing the constrains of business. *Marxism hates big business and capitalist government. *People who are in higher class or who support Capitalism do not often realize sufferings of people in working class. *Marxist Theory based on the ideas of Karl Marx that regarded society as unfair, as rich people get richer from the hard work of poorer. Key Words Bourgeoisie - refers to people with a certain cultural and financial capital belonging to the middle or upper stratum of the middle class Proletariat - refers to people with a little or no possessions, and sell their labor power for a wage or salary. Invisible hand ｰterm that Adam Smith discovered for describing the free market capitalism. Other useful information Images Quotes “Karl Marx was right, socialism works, it is just that he had the wrong species” ― Edward O. Wilson, The Ants “The Marxians love of democratic institutions was a stratagem only, a pious fraud for the deception of the masses. Within a socialist community there is no room left for freedom.” ― Ludwig von Mise “Without Revolutionary theory, there can be no Revolutionary Movement.” ― Vladimir Lenin “Liberals claim to want to give a hearing to other views, but then are shocked and offended to discover that there are other views.” ― William F. Buckley Jr. “Only the dead have seen the end of war” – Plato Links http://www.slideshare.net/a.dekaltchouk/lecture1-realism-and-liberalism-43859211 http://www.e-ir.info/2012/02/19/realism-liberalism-and-the-possibilities-of-peace/ http://foreignpolicy.com/2009/10/26/one-world-rival-theories/ https://jermination.wordpress.com/2008/05/16/political-theory-chart/ War Text/ teacher definitions of war '''(pp. 217-8) * any form of armed and organized physical conflict * a violent contact of distinct but similar entities * an act of force intended to compel our opponents to fulfill our will, and a continuation of political intercourse with a mixture of other means * a state of usually open and declared armed hostile conflict between states or nations * organized violence carried on by political units against each other * a conflict among political groups, especially sovereign states, carried on by armed forces of considerable magnitude, for a considerable period of time '''What problems are there defining war? * It is not always the case of a clash between states or nations in a contemporary warfare, but non-states groups are often the key players. * It is imprecise to call any violent crimes as war. Vocabulary # Fundamental - major/key Ex. The freedom of speech is our fundamental right. Ex. To keep early hours is fundamental to good health. #atrocities - terrible crimes Ex. Many atrocities were committed during the war. Ex. He has perpetrated an atrocity. #unsophisticated - simple Ex. It is an unsophisticated machine. Ex. He is unsophisticated. #obsolete - no longer useful/necessary Ex. The word is now obsolete. Ex. She tends to use obsolete words. #massacres - killing/murdering many people Ex. ISIS has embarked on a terrorist campaign of civilian massacres. Ex. the massacre of millions was occurred. #obsolescence - the state of being no longer wanted or needed Ex. The vehicle's minor model change is planned obsolescence model. Ex. We discussed a policy of planned obsolescence in the meeting. #overthrow - to get rid of someone/a group of people in power Ex. They plotted the overthrow of the government. #be averse to - to be against Ex. He does not seem to be wholly averse to it. Ex. She is averse to any kinds of incects. #regimes - a group of people who have political control of a state Ex. His regime is bound to collapse. EX North Korea is a Communist regime. Utility of Warfare ▪︎　War has been a central feature of human history. ▪︎　Since the end of the cold war, both the frequency and lethality of war have shown a sharp decline. ▪︎　War between the great powers in particular has become much more unlikely than in previous eras. ▪︎　Changes in the international system may be changing the character of war. ▪︎　Wars are a socially constructed form of a large scale human group behaviour, and must be understood within the wider context of their political and cultural environments. War Case Studies # When was it? # What caused it? # Who was it fought between? # What weapons were used? # How many people died? # Were the casualties mainly soldiers or civilians? # Was there anything unique/unusual about it? Group A World War ll Our discussions: 1.How do we define war? *discontent between each argument, country, culture, political reason and religion. 2.Do you think the number of wars is increasing or decreasing? *Civil war is increasing in Middle East. *During 17C&18C, USA had lots of wars due to the colonization. However, compared to the past, it has decreased. *the number of wars is decreasing in Europe. 3.Do you think the nature of war is changing? *WW1: using machine guns. *WW2: atomic bombs *These days:drones, chemical weapons.(less human casualties) *Developed countries aren going to wars as much as in the past. 4.Do you believe that wars are sometimes necessary? Yes: *If we cannot solve by negotiation:(ex.North Korea making the nuclear bomb) *Protection.(War is necessary to protect a national citizen) No: *Only negotiation. (War will continue and never ends once it happens) 5.Throughout history, how many people have died because of wars? *uncountable-3.56billion people has been dead.(Nowadays, 7 billion people live in the world so it is almost half of the world population.) 1. It begun in 1st September 1939 and ended in 2nd September 1945 2. The war broke out when the Nazi party led by Hitler in Germany commenced the invasion of Poland. At that time, Poland had been forming alliances with Britain and France; therefore, those countries stood against Germany and declared a war on the country. 3. It was a war between the Allied Powers which was a group of approximately 25 countries, such as America, Holland and Britain, and the Axis Powers which was an alignment of approximately 25 nations including Germany, Japan and Thailand. 4. These are just few examples of the weapons employed in WW2 as there are wealth of tools used in the war: rifles, guns, bombs, missiles, flamethrower, nuclear bombs, grenades, swords and tanks. 5. Total 50milion-80milion(2.5% of the population at that time) Japan 3.1milion(military 2.3milion /civilian 0.8milion) China 10milion Korea 0.2milion Taiwan 33 thousand The Phillipines 1million Indnasia 2million USSR 16milion(military 6.1million/ civilian 10million) Germany 6.6million(3.2/3.3million) USA 0.54million England 0.59million(0.53million/ 60thousand) Italy 0.55million (0.33/0.18million) France 0.43million(24.5/19million) Porland 55million(0.55/50million) 6. Soldiers 220-250milion Civilians 380-550million 7. Nuclear weapons / atomic bombs decimated loads of people in Japan Group B ''' '''Group Discussion 1.How do you define war? * a conflict between groups * fighting * the way of showing authority 2. Do you think the number of wars increasing or decreasing? * The big wars are decreasing, but civil wars are increasing. * The number of wars are decreased compare to the past. 3. Do you think the nature of war is changing? If so, how? * Yes, the big countries support the small countries or groups with money and weapons. * The use of weapons such as machine guns and bombs changed the nature of war. 4. Do you believe that wars are sometimes necessary? * Yes, it may be necessary to defend one's own country. * Citizens may use the means of war to overthrow oppressive government. 5. Throughout the history, how many people do you think have died because of wars? * uncountable Syrian Civil War 1.March 15th, 2011 to present 2. The anti-government protests against the dictatorial Assad regime eventually led to the civil war. 3. Two main groups are making the Syrian civil war. The two groups are organized by government and citizen. But also two countries, America and Russia are supporting these groups. America is supporting to citizen to destroy the Authoritarian government. Russia are supporting to government for donating the troops and weapons. Also government are fighting with a lot of other organisations. Such as IS and Nusra Front and etc. 4. People fighting in Syria are using lots of weapons which America and mainly Russia are donated. These are tank, Rocket, The bombing, Cluster bomb and Upcoming bomb. But the group of citizen are using the handmade weapons similar to it. 5. 470,000 people are killed in this war. 11.5% of the country's population have been wounded or killed since 2011. 6. Most people who have lost their lives in Syria are not civilians, but tremendous scale of civilians have suffered and died in this war. Group C The Cold WAR 1. 1945-1989 2. Conflict between the United States and the Soviet Union in Yalta Conference led the Cold War. 3. It was the state of political hostility between the Soviet Union and the United States. 4. No weapons were used but they both had nuclear weapons. 5. The number of Americans who died in the Cold War is difficult to determine, but estimates are that nearly 400 died of Cold War-related instances. 6. At least 389 soldiers were killed in the line of duty, as estimated by the American Cold War Veterans. Many of these casualties were the result of aircraft being shot down by the Communist forces of the Soviet Union. 7. During the Cold War, the Soviet Union had many “closed cities” restricted for foreigners and controlled for citizens. Still today in Russia, there are many cities closed. Group D Group Discussion 1.How do you define war? * War happens when the tension between two or more groups/states escalates and turns into armed conflicts. * War can be seen as a growth of economic competition in a competitive international system. * War can also be seen as a way to show off a state’s power/authority. 2. Do you think the number of wars increasing or decreasing? * Since The Second World War, world scale conflicts/ large regional wars have decreased but civil wars is said to break out more, especially in the Middle East. 3. Do you think the nature of war is changing? If so, how? * The nature of war has changed gradually but continuously, evolving from conventional total wars among states to low intensity military confrontations between states and organizations. * Compare to the past wars, there are more advanced weapons used in armed conflicts. 4. Do you believe that wars are sometimes necessary? * Wars may be a last resort in certain circumstances. For example, when a state is invaded by another state and both parties can not reach an agreement through peace negotiations. * Wars can be necessary when it comes to defense and preservation of ideas. When diplomacy fails and the situation become dangerous enough to threaten the safety of a nation. 5. Throughout the history, how many people do you think have died because of wars? * We thought the number of people who have died because of wars equals world population at the present. Second Boer War 1.Second Boer War occurred from 11 October 1899 until 31 May 1902. 2. A number of factors led to Boer War which is one of the most terrible and destructive modern armed conflict in South Africa’s history. These include the conflicting political ideologies of imperialism and republicanism, the discovery of gold on the Witwatersrand, tension between political leaders, the Jameson Raid and the Uitlander franchise. 3.The United Kingdom fought the South African Republic(Transvaal Republic) and the Orange Free State. 4. * Carbine * Mauser * Rifle * Machinegun * Pom-Pom 5.12,000 soldiers died from disease, while one was eaten by a crocodile. At least 25,000 Afrikaners died in the war, most of them in concentration camps. The war also claimed 22,000 British and 12,000 African lives.This set of records details the injuries of 23,000 British soldiers. From previous edit: Some 22,000 soldiers of the British Empire died. However, not all of soldiers died in combat. It is said that 16000 soldiers died of disease. Some 500 Australians died in the war. Nearly 7,500 Canadians served, with deaths totaling 219, and New Zealand sent some 6,500 troops, with 229 resulting deaths. On the side of South African Republic and the Orange Free State, 7000 soldiers were killed in battle. Moreover, 27,927 Boer civilians died in concentration camps, along with 20,000 black Africans of the 115,000 interned. 7. The war had devastated the Afrikaners economically and psychologically. This contributed to Boer poverty and accelerated urbanization. In the course of the 20th century, the Afrikaners took control of South African politics, and they resolved to become independent of the British sphere of influence. Group E Russo-Japanese War 1.Russo-Japanese War occurred from 1904 through 1905 2.War happened for territory acquisition in northeastern China. 3.It was the conflict between the Russian Empire and Empire of Japan. 4.the Soviet Union/Machine guns Japan/Arisaka rifles, torpedo boat 5.88,429 people were killed in the Empire of Japan side, while 42,628 people were killed in the Russian Empire in this war. 6.The casualties were mainly soldiers. 7.　 ▪︎　The Russo-Japanese war could fairly be considered the modern era's first true WORLD WAR. ▪︎　Russia did not expect the Japanese to go to war. Japan was a newly emerge country and the Russian army was the world's most powerful, or at least that's what the Russian believed. The victory of the Japanese military surprised the world observers. ▪︎　During the fighting in Manchuria, Russian troops routinely looted and burned Chinese villages, raped the women and killed all who resisted or who were just in the way. ▪︎　Japan became the sixth-most powerful naval force while the Russian Navy declined to one barely stronger than that of Austria-Hungary. The actual cost of war were large enough to affect the Russian economy and, despite grain exports, the nation developed an external balance of payments deficit. Group F World War l 1.Begun on 28 July 1914 and ended 11 November 2018. 2.It caused by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria,by Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajeve on 28th June 1914. 3.The Allies(based on Triple Entente which is the UK/British Empire, France and the Russian Empire) vs the Central Power of Germany and Austria-Hungary. 4. At WWI, soldiers mainly used poisonous gas and submarine. Poisonous gas killed many people and it doesn't cost so much. 5. The casualty figure of WWI was approximately 8.5 million people. The allied powers side died about over 5.1 million people and The ally side died almost 3.4 million people 6.Totally 24,517,000 solders were died and 34,062,185 civilians were died too.(Korean Search Engine:Naver) 7.It was the massive competition of invasion,the U.K. and France already had many colonies, however Germany had not have colonies.It is the main reason, Nevertheless, it actually imputed the reason to assassination of Austrian prince by Bosnia. Security Text / teacher definitions of Security (look at handouts and your notes) * security is a 'contested concept'. Most writers agree that security is freedom from threats to core values, but there is a major disagreement about whether the main focus of inquiry should be on 'individual', 'national', 'international' or 'global'. * During the cold war period, the subject was identified by the idea of national security, which was largely defined in militarized terms. However, this idea of security has been criticized for being culturally biased and too narrowly defined. * Barry Buzan argues for a view of security that includes political, economic, societal, environmental as well as military aspects, and that is also defined in broader international terms. * For some writers,especially historians, the cause of war are unique to each case.Othere writers believe that it is possible to provide a wider, more generalized explanation. Some analysts, for example, see the causes lying in human nature, others in the outcome of the internal organization of states, and yet others in international anarchy. Human nature- We are naturally selfish +aggressive (realist) the internal organization of states- the structure of government anarchy- nothing to stop wars happening Most writers agree that security is 'contested concept'. Idealism claimed widespread support as the League of Nations seemed to offer some hope for greater international order. Realism became the dominant school of thought and it remained the best approach to thinking about international security. Group Discussion ( Your definitions and opinions of security) 1.What does the word security mean to you? -secure from what? 2.How is security different from international and individual perspectives? -what do your parents mean when they talk about security? -what do politicians mean? Group A Security is measures to ensure the state of feeling safe. It can keep our stable freedom. Group B 1. Security means protection of a person, building, organization or country against threats such as crime or attacks by foreign countries. －secure from danger, fear, threat. 2. －When our parents talk about security, they mean protecting ourselves or protecting the home for safe. Group C * According to the article, there are many types of security; political, economic, society , environmental as well as millitary aspects. Group D * Security is safety of the world. It keeps safe from threat by other countries, prevents conflicts from escalating. Ex.Through cooperation in terms of economy, EU is avoiding wars. * stability * law and orders: strength of police and legal system * education (oppotunities) *Some kind of law will always needed to prevent from becoming slam (showing the safetiness) Group E There are variety of security such as public security, school security, social security, online security, home security, and so on. Security means that we are protected from dangerous situation. For example, we are protected from some vicious crime by school security. Another example, public security protected us from terrorism. Group F International security is the guarantee which prevent people or something has value from falling short thread. It promise these, independence and survival ,and it well known as social security, personal security, live in security, security against aggression, job security, financial security and government security and etc. Recently, the tighten security against terrorism is getting famous in the world. The state of being free from danger or injury, general security of public places; shelter, provisions and so on. Also, protect from financial failure and financial independence. Security Key Points ▪︎ Security is a 'contested concept'. Its meaning has been broadened to include political, economic, societal, and environmental, as well as military aspects. * Realists and non-realists emphasise the problem of security. * Debates about security have traditionally focused on the role of the state in international relations. Vocabulary profound - significant/meaningful Ex. He is a man of profound knowedge. Ex. I am profoundly interested in Japanese culture. debate has raged - people have been intensely arguing Ex. A great debate has raged in social media about whether the global warming is true or not. Ex. The battle has ranged ten days. transcend - go beyond Ex. The genius of ShakeSpeare transcends that of all other English poets. Ex. Technology would transcend human knowledge. mitigate- reduce/lessen/remove Ex. A doctor used morphine to his patient in order to mitigate the pain which the patient constantly gets from cancer. Ex. Friends's support is the most important factor in the mitigation of stress. perennial - always present/ happening Ex. Whether God exists is a perennial mystery. Trains are perennially crowded in Tokyo. little of substance - not much important Ex. From the view of realism, little of substance had changed since 1989 when United States and Russia claimed that they will abandon the war. Ex. When we think about our whole life, loosing 100 yen is little of substance. harmonious- peaceful Ex. Japan has a harmonious culture in which respect and the maintenance of friendly relationship with others are considered important. Ex. Every one say that they are harmonious couple. paradigm - a pattern of thinking/example Ex. He framed the problem within the psychoanalytic paradigm. Ex. It is the time to consider new paradigm of English education. cosmopolitan - adj. / free from local, provincial, or national ideas, prejudices, or attachments; at home all over the world Ex. However, the journey enabled the children to experience the full cosmopolitan musical world, and gave them an outstanding education. Post Structuralism/Post Modernism * These theories are new and very influential these days. * These theories are basically anti-theory. * Post Structuralists distrust any theories that make assumptions about the way the world is. * These are known as truth clams. Post Structuralists argue such claims are unprovable. *poststructualism was emerged late 1960's - early 1970's in France. It is an extension and critique of structuralism. *postmodernism was emerged late 20th century. It is a concept in the arts, architecture and criticism which represents a departure from modernism. Epistemological assumptions * You cannot say anything is true. * There are no fundamental truth of the world. * Our behavior is too complicated to be described by theories. * We try to describe things by functions, but there is no fixed definition nor idea. Nihilism * A belief that there is no meaning of life. Post Colonialism * Post colonialism is connect with feminism. * The theory is quite new in politics. * Other political theories were all developed in the Europe and the US. * The other theories focus too much on the Western World; they are designed only to talk about the rich countries; therefore, they are biased, outdated, and wrote by white, privileged men. * Liberalism and realism are not fair in terms of race, gender, and class. The Western countries used these terms as justification. * Thus people called for a theory which those issues(race, gender, and class) are more centralized. Key Points Feminism 1'.What is feminism?' 2.Are you feminists? 3. Quotes about feminism and your reaction Group A 1.Feminism is the thought that advocates equal rights for women. 2. Yes, I am. If our women are not feminists, these problems in the world never solve. Ex.sexual crimes, sexism 3. “You educate a man; you educate a man. You educate a woman; you educate a generation.” ― Brigham Young “When a man gives his opinion, he's a man. When a woman gives her opinion, she's a bitch.” ― Bette Davis “I hate to hear you talk about all women as if they were fine ladies instead of rational creatures. None of us want to be in calm waters all our lives.” ― Jane Austen, Persuasion “A feminist is anyone who recognizes the equality and full humanity of women and men.” ― Gloria Steinem I think that many women has been eager to recognize as same as men for a long time ago. Group B 1.The aim of feminism is to achieve equality between men and women. 2.Yes, I am a feminist. I am fully aware that men and women are not only different on physical level but also in almost every way they relate to surrounding world. Men and women have different communication skills, different ways to express their feelings but it does not mean one is better than the other. However, in our society women being submissive to men has been an obvious thing and more need to be done in order to change this deep rooted impression. I do believe women deserve more chances to succeed in society just as much as men need to be free from being imprisoned by gender stereotypes. (Tam) Group C 1.Feminism is the claim that women should more go out to the society. 2. Yes, I think I am a feminist. I don't actively protest against gender inequality, but I believe that women are oppressed by a male dominant society and it needs to be changed. (Tomomi) No. It should be equal, I think there are moments women should make men look good among other people.(Megumi) No, but I think there should be more job opportunities for women. (Syunto) 3. Group D 1.What is feminism? Feminism is the theory that people insist gender equality. 2.Are you feminists? No. but I think opportunities to everything like to get a job, to be a high lank employee, to pay a same amount of salary should be equal. 3. Quotes about feminism and your reaction "I myself have never been able to find out precisely what feminism is: I only know that people call me a feminist whenever I express sentiments that differentiate me from a door mat or a prostitute."-Rebecca West "Because I am a woman, I must make unusual efforts to succeed. If I fail, no one will say, "She does't have what it takes." They will say, "Women don't have what it takes.""-Clare Boothe Luce "Feminism is a socialist, anti-family, political movement that encourages women to leave their husbands, kill their children, practice witchcraft, destroy capitalism and become lesbians."-Pat Robertson "Feminism was established so as to allow unattractive women access to the mainstream of society."-Rush Limbaugh "You dom't have to be anti-man to be pro-women."-Jane Galvin Lewis "One of the things about equality is not just that you be treated equally to a man, but that you treat yourself equally to the way you treat a man."-Marlo Thomas According to these ideas, I don't know I'm a feminist. I think it's natural that women are treated differently because there are clearly differences, but women have rights to live as they like. Group E # Feminism is the belief that women should have the same rights as men. Group F # Feminism is the way of thinking that men and women have equal rights in terms of power. #This is part of 1. The feminism was being focused on and well known by world when the world warⅡ finished, and then the number of female workers has increased.People mostly male think that female are generally going to work as housewife. Then Female claim the equality of gender and their status on the work. #This is 2nd and 3rd part of question which im feminist or not and the reaction. Yes, I am［Yuto is］ feminist. According to handout, i agree with Ellen Page and Joseph Gordon-Levitt. When I am at my working place and public place, i used to treat everyone equal as the feminist. I cannot convince to it even i got knowledge of feminism. People has their freedom and their own opinion so they can go on their way. People who has enough freedom to live, think too much thing of the difference between female and male. Text/ teacher definitions of feminism/ feminist theories look at pp.224-65 and your notes Feminism emerged in International Relations at the end of the 1980s, at about the same as the end of the cold war. Feminism emerged because the decade after the end of the cold war was one of relative peace between the major powers. International organizations, social movements and non-state actors emerged at the same time as feminism. Vocabulary -'this could be vocabulary from the worksheet, the quotes, or the reading' Being given a lower status/ pushed down subordination Ex. In many societies women are subordinate to men. Subordinate is a important key word when we discuss gender equality. Information that frees/liberates emancipatory knowledge Ex. The citizen must be emancipated from the obsessive secrecy of government. Problems with the law legal obstacles Ex.We have been thinking how to take away legal obstacles for women. Well-established rooted Male dominated society patriarchy Ex. Patriarchy is a society, system or country is ruled or controlled by men.